Delinquent Princess
by moeruhoshi
Summary: DISCONTINUED, new version on my profile! I'll leave this story here for a little while so you know what happened lawl
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait T^T I've been so blocked on literally everything and I really loved this story but then the progression was too fast for me so I figured out how to fix it XD I hope you like my edits! Although this is similar to the older version I'll be quick with more edits! And OMG the manga feels the death flag warnings and my babies have grown so much! (╥_╥)**

 **I have a neighbor named Na Li I'm not joking**

 **Chapter 1-First Encounter**

* * *

I sighed and wiped the sweat from my forehead as finished unpacking my last box. I had finally moved into my new apartment and gotten away from my annoying and controlling rich father. I was now in Magnolia, starting during the middle of the first term at Fairy Tail Prep. Life in my mansion was always such a bore and I was never able to go to a real school because Father thought it was unbecoming of a young heiress. He finally agreed to my transfer as long as I wasn't to get into trouble, and my weekly allowance wasn't spent on boys and frivolous things.

School always seemed like a magical place where people could make lifetime friendships or even relationships that led to an extreme happiness. It's been my dream to have that experience ever since I was a small child. I would be starting my first day of school tomorrow and hopefully I could finally make some friends. Maybe even find a potential suitor. I hadn't had such a feeling for another person since my mother had passed and my childhood friend, Sting, moved away because of his family's business. The fuzzy memory of another companionship tossed around in my head, but I often pushed the thought away.

I slipped on a pair of sandals, grabbing my handbag and a jacket before heading outside. The day was cloudy and cold, not unusual for a late April day. I walked down the street in front of my complex which ran along a riverbank. I headed towards the nearby supermarket to get ingredients for my next few meals and in-between snacks. I found the market with ease and started going through the aisles with a basket and my shopping list readied in my head. The first thing I absolutely needed was tuna fillets, my favorite fish, most likely located in the refrigerated aisle. As I came up to the shelves, I noticed the one package sitting by its lonesome. Thank Mavis that I was able to here before it was too late. I reached out my hand to grab it, suddenly colliding someone else's instead.

"Oh! I'm sorry, were you going for the tuna?" I turned to see a short bluenette in an orange dress staring up at me with a sheepish expression.

"If you wanted it, you can have it." I said quickly as I retracted my hand.

"No way, it's totally yours!" She said and pushed the packet into my arms. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new in town?"

"I just moved here, yeah." I laughed awkwardly as I set the tuna in my basket.

"I'm Levy McGarden! Welcome to Magnolia!" She said excitedly and held out her hand for me to shake.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia." I wearily accepted the gesture with my own shaky hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lu-chan. By any chance are you going to attend Fairy Tail Prep?" Levy asked with a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

"A-Ah, yes actually. I'm starting tomorrow." I was surprised with her forwardness and the sudden nickname.

"That's wonderful! You can hang out with me on your first day. I know exactly how it feels to not know anyone when you're the newbie." Levy grinned.

"Thanks, McGarden-san." I smiled, feeling my heart flutter at the formation of our friendship.

"Levy-chan is fine, I hate formalities." I nodded eagerly as she let out a small giggle. This would be the perfect time to ask questions about the town now that I think about it.

"Do you know where the closest bookstore is, L-Levy-chan?" I asked, not used to calling anyone by their first name.

"You like reading?!" She shouted with more enthusiasm compared to before.

"Yeah, it's all I ever do. I even started writing my own novel." I said and blushed slightly at the confession.

"Lu-chan, you are my soulmate! I'm the biggest bookworm out there!" She squealed, jumping on the balls of her feet.

"Really?! What's your favorite book?" I asked with the same enthusiasm. Not noticing the looks from other customers, we continued our fangirling session.

"Anything by Zekua Melon. He is an absolute genius!"

"No way! I love him too! Especially his romance novels!"

"Especially in Heartbreak when Shizuku and Takeru had that huge moment!"

"Kyaaaa! That was absolutely the best! The buildup had my heart pounding!"

"You are my long lost friend from another life, Lu-chan! I'm so glad we met! I need to be the first one to read your work before you're published."

"Absolutely! I would love to have your insight!" I grinned like I hadn't in years. Levy was the most amazing person I could've run into! Her phone suddenly vibrated, making her look away, gasping at the notification.

"I have to get going, but let me get your number so I can find you on Monday." I nodded and took out my phone, holding it up to trade information.

"Got it!" I smiled.

"Great! I'll see you around." She said and turned around to walk away, not before stopping and suddenly turning on her heels. "Oh, and the bookstore is just on the corner of Strawberry Street."

~000~

How lucky for me to live near the bookstore! Talking to Levy earlier was such a refreshing experience. When I lived in my mansion, I only had the servants to talk to and they were always overly formal. Never once had I had such a riveting conversation with anyone who had the same love for books as I did.

I was able to complete my shopping successfully, even getting a great deal on steak. 10 slabs for 1000 yen! That could feed me for 2 weeks! I strolled happily down the street with both my shopping bags in hand, thinking about how it would be to hang out with Levy tomorrow and actually have a normal highschool life. As I approached my apartment complex, I peeked slightly into the alleyway, just for curiosity's sake, and turned pale at the sight. There was a beaten and bloodied pink-haired guy, sitting against the wall unconscious. It looked like a scene straight out of a yakuza movie.

"Holy shit!" I shouted to myself and quickly jetted up my stairs to unlock the door and set my things down. I ran back outside and into the alley to get a better look at the man. Blood streamed down his face, a semi large gash on his side, and multiple scratches and bruises on his legs. His breath came out in short pants and his chest moved with obvious pain, possibly from broken ribs. I couldn't just leave a person out here like this, my mama taught me better. I put his less-bloody arm around me and heaved him up. I was smart to have taken those karate classes and at least have this much strength to carry a person. He was awfully heavy though. It was expected, seeing as he was probably one to get in many fights.

I made my way up the stairs, panting at every step, and hobbled into my apartment. I shut the door with my foot and dragged him into my living room. I quickly laid him on his back and rushed upstairs to change into a clean t-shirt, cloth shorts, and grabbed a pair of men's sweatpants I just happened to have because they were baggy and comfortable. I went into my bathroom to get a bucket, towels, and my fully stocked first-aid kit. I came back down and went into the kitchen to fill the bucket with cold water.

I bent down to the unconscious male and started by cleaning up his face. A cut ran along his cheek and the underside of his jaw. I pulled off the scarf he was wearing and saw a scar on his neck. Maybe he had been in situations like this before? I brushed the question of his possible gangster background aside and stuck to cleaning his face and ends of his hair. I reached down to grab the bottom of his shirt after placing his bandages and pulled off what was left of it. My face had never felt so hot. This guy had perfect washboard abs. Like absolutely perfect. The kind that you would not mind staring at and feeling for days on end. I gulped and hesitantly started washing him down. Mavis-sama has granted me with a gift and a curse. After the blood was gone, I bandaged the slash on his side and placed and ice medicated band-aid on the bruise on his upper chest. I made sure to feel around for broken bones, luckily finding none of the sort.

I hesitantly pulled down his pants, careful not to remove his boxers, and saw the blood coming from his right calf. I rinsed the towel in the bowl to clean the last injury. I sprayed it with antiseptic to make sure it wouldn't get infected before carefully wrapping it. I slid on the pants I brought down, then stood up with his bloodied clothes to take them to the washer. Although, I don't think his shirt can be salvaged with the huge hole in it. I probably have an oversized one to lend him.

I came back into the living room and grabbed him by his arms, carefully dragging him onto the couch. It would be best to start dinner now. I'll have to make enough for two now.

I went down my front hallway to grab the shopping bags. Beef stew sounded like a good meal after going through such a travesty. I pulled out my ingredients, putting away what I wasn't going to use, and started boiling a pot of water. I began to chop vegetables such as carrots, potatoes, celery, and squash. I turned to my spice cabinet to get curry powder and salt. When I turned around, my heart stopped, the spices quickly falling to the hardwood floor.

I looked up into these sharp and mesmerizing onyx eyes. They bore into mine as if trying to figure me out. His breath blew into my face, smelling of cinnamon and his natural body scent was strangely woodsy, when it should have clearly resembled a doctor's office. His hands kept me up against the counter and those wonderful abs were almost pressed against me. I felt incredibly small under his heated gaze as he looked me up and down. I could see a flicker of amusement in his eyes before he spoke, his voice sending shivers down my back.

"Who the fuck are you and where the hell am I?"

* * *

 **I will try harder to make these longer! Hope I have intrigued your interest cx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I wanted to finish ASAP! The story will be similar to the old version for a couple chapters until the new development starts coming along cx I find I'm less confident in my smexy writing skills compared to before so please tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter 2- New Student**

* * *

"U-Umm...I...y-you're..." I stuttered, feeling my body clam up, my eyes moving down to my sweaty palms. I felt uneasy with the hard glare he showered down on me. I could feel my inner voice scolding me for bringing a stranger into my home without a second thought.

"Answer me." He growled, pushing his body harder against me as his aura seemed to intensify. I squeaked at the sudden depth of his voice and took a deep breath before speaking.

"W-Well, I'm Lucy and you're in my apartment..." I said, shyly looking away.

"Why am I here?" He asked, his voice still holding the dominance in the room.

"You were unconscious in the alleyway, s-so I brought you up to clean your injuries. You should really be laying down y'know. I don't want your wounds to open up again." I mumbled and slowly lifted my line of vision to his. The intense stare he held before turned into a skeptical one. He kept his eyes on me before shifting them to the boiling vegetables.

"You better make extra. I eat a lot." He smirked as he walked back to the living room. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and turned back to the stove. I sighed, picked up my spices, and started cutting up more vegetables as he instructed.

 **~000~**

The stew was done faster than I had expected, beginning to stir up by forgotten anxiety. I took in a deep breath as I poured the soup into two bowls. All I have to do is share a meal with the gangster. Let's hope he has table manners. I carried the bowls to the table and set them across from each other. I assumed he was laying on the couch, because the television was on.

"The food's ready." I called and walked back into the kitchen to get some bread rolls and spoons.

"Not half bad." The stranger said. I turned around, seeing him stand in front of me as he held the empty bowl. Shoving it into my hands, he replaced the bread and scarfed it down. "More please."

I stared at him in astonishment and grabbed the ladle to him serve him more before going back to sit and eat my own. If he claimed to eat a lot, he was a wizard for keeping that sexy six pack of his.

"I haven't seen your face around before. You new to Magnolia?" He asked as he sat back down, quickly downing the food.

"Y-Yeah. I just moved here." I mumbled and slowly slurped my soup. Was it okay to be answering his questions?

"Your parents are fine with me here? Can't imagine they would be." The question made my heart thump. I felt my face heat up at his words. Hopefully I could defend myself if he tried anything weird.

"I-I actually live alone..." My voice cracked and I laughed awkwardly, picking at the loaf of bread next to my bowl.

"Then I'm going to be staying here for the night." He stretched as got back up, giving me an extraordinary view of his rippling muscles. I froze, quickly swallowing my food as another blush began to crawl up my neck.

"E-Excuse me?" I asked for clarification. He swiftly came back with another bowl filled to the brim. His eyebrows furrowed together and his lips quirked awkwardly.

"Did you not hear me? I said I'm staying over." He said nonchalantly. I stared into space and contemplated on what he had said. Stay with me? In my new home? This was obviously not going to happen. I snapped out of my trance and turned my head to the side, facing the man who was once across from me. His dark gaze practically had a grip on my insides, forcing me to keep eye contact.

"A-Ano..." I stuttered as my cheeks flushed again, my personal bubble officially invaded.

"You don't mind, right?" He asked as his breath blew onto my face. I caught a quick whiff and my senses were flooded with the heavily spiced product of my cooking.

"N-Not really..." I whispered and finally tore my gaze to the floor. I felt his body heat move away, the creak in the chair sounding.

"Good. I'll be on the couch if you need me." He smirked and walked away once again. My face was practically on fire from his sudden actions. I hurriedly cleaned up the dishes and put away the leftovers, trying to ignore the presence of the pink-haired demon. I've never had a guy be so aggressive towards me. I was only ever homeschooled so men around me were always older than me. Even my old friend Sting wasn't as pushy as him.

I heard the ding of the washer, standing myself up to change the clothes' location. I pulled the damp load out of the washer and stuck them in the dryer along with a few dryer sheets. I didn't want that bloody smell to stick. I turned around, finding my path blocked by the gangster. His eyes were practically slits, a piercing onyx that were mesmerizingly beautiful and gave me a strong doki-doki feeling in my heart.

"Where's my scarf?" He asked with a slight glare.

"O-Oh, it's in the dryer. It should be done soon." I said and looked away as my face began to heat up again.

"The name's Natsu." He stated, seeming less threatening as the fire in his eyes dies down.

"I'll be upstairs then, Natsu." I said and quickly tried to make my way out of the laundry room. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back. I gasped as he suddenly pushed me against the wall.

"You don't think I'm going to let you go to sleep without a thank you present, now do you?" Natsu grinned sadistically as he held my chin up with his forefinger and thumb.

"W-What present?" I could feel my heart starting to pound faster and faster as he leaned forward. His lips covered mine in one swift motion before I could register the situation. His hands held my face, making it impossible to break the kiss. Not that I was putting up much of a fight. Natsu had surprisingly soft lips.

I mewled as he slipped his tongue past my lips. Chills ran down my back at the feeling of his tongue work wonders over every inch of my mouth. I hadn't noticed my effort to follow his movements as our mouths waged war against each other. He was clearly more experienced. His tongue caressed mine gently, attacking it with a sweet, hot passion. The pop of his lips moving away sounded, his eyes staring down at my flushed and lewd expression. A groan erupted in his throat as he began to attack my neck with small nibbles and light sucking along my pulse point. I moaned and gripped onto his shoulder.

"Wouldn't think I'd be able to get you to give in, Lucy." Natsu hummed, blowing air over the hickey he had produced. I blushed at the comment, my tongue unable to form any sort of words. My body was beginning to feel hot with every touch. I couldn't handle what he was doing to me. Nothing had ever made me feel so hot...

His lips came up to mine again and quickly shut my brain off. His tongue worked magic in my mouth, stealing much needed oxygen and sounds I had never produced before anyone. Before I knew what was happening next, everything was dark.

 **~000~**

I turned over on my side, my cheek grazing against the softness of my bed sheets. I stretched out my arms and yawned as I sat up. I lazily looked around my room and towards my clock. Six o'clock, two hours before my first day of school. I stood up, stretching the rest of my body before walking downstairs. I went into the kitchen opened my fridge to grab the orange juice and a cup from my dish rack. I slowly drank the juice and crept into the living room. I stared at an empty couch with confusion. Last night wasn't a dream, was it? I couldn't have dreamt of such lewd things, could I?!

"Natsu?" I called out. No response. I went into the laundry room and opened the dryer, finding it empty. "No way..."

I sulked back upstairs, reluctantly starting to get ready for school. Maybe it was just a dream, but then again it felt so real. I headed into the bathroom, shuddering at my disheveled appearance. My hair was tossed around, my lips were swollen, my lower neck was riddled with small purple marks, my shirt was crumpled, and my shorts were hanging below my panty line. A dark red mark sat just above my hip, resembling some sort of bite. It hurt to the touch, my thoughts going to the possibility that blood had been drawn.

There was no way Natsu gave this to me, right? The hickeys that I was lucky my shirt could hide, sure. But there wasn't want reason for him to bite me. I probably burned myself yesterday without realizing it. I went to my room to change after finishing my routine in front of the mirror and ran down to make my breakfast and lunch before heading out the door. I began to pray to the goddess Mavis, in hopes of being able to have friends in my classroom.

I soon approached the gates of the academy, noticing everyone's eyes following me with each step I took. I shrunk back and nervously walked through the courtyard as they stared at me.

"She's cute, is she new?"

"I'm so jealous! Just look at her figure! Is she a model?"

"I totally want to bed her, just look at her chest!"

This wasn't unusual for me, but I mostly heard the flattery and jealously in the streets so at school I felt more than embarrassing.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan, over here!" I heard Levy shout from a small distance. I looked over to a nearby seating area and saw her waving her arms around. I beamed and briskly walked in her direction, waving back.

"Levy-chan! Thank goodness I found you!" I sighed happily as I hugged her.

"Levy, who's this?" A scarlet haired woman asked as she approached the blunette from behind.

"Erza, this is Lucy. She's new here, but we met yesterday at the store." Levy smoothly introduced us.

"Nice to meet you. Erza Scarlet." Erza said formally and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Erza-san." I said and returned the gesture.

"Erza is fine." She smiled softly. I smiled back and nodded before being suddenly glomped against someone's chest.

"I'm Mirajane~! But you can just call me Mira." I pulled away from the death abiding hug and looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of a kind white haired girl.

"H-Hi..." I said and laughed slightly as I regained my breath.

"Cana and Juvia are probably in the classroom so you can meet them there. They're the last members of our group. Don't be frightened, I know they can be intense." Levy said, pulling me along with her.

"W-Wait! Levy-chan! I don't even know what class I'm in!" I said as she dragged me, not bothering to stop.

"Well I know for a fact we have the only 2nd year class that has empty spots, so you're obviously coming with us." She quipped and let me go.

"Oh, well I still need my gym clothes from the office." I said, slightly flustered. Erza came up behind me and pat my back, knocking the wind from me.

"No worries! We have a ton of extras in the student council room. I can grab some during our next class break."

"We can give you a tour at lunch, too! Just spend the morning with us!" Mira smiled brightly. I blushed and nodded, following behind them as we started walking again. No one's ever been so nice before! I've only had the chance to associate with other girls at galas and balls, and they were certainly more snobby and could be classified as their own species. We turned a sharp corner, the person on the other side going unnoticed, causing me to bump into them and hit the ground roughly.

"G-Gomen!" I said quickly and looked up to the person I ran into. My face exploded with a blush and the butterflies returned to my stomach.

"Hey Luce! I didn't know you were going here." Natsu said as held his hand out to help me up.

"N-Natsu," I stuttered and grabbed his hand to help myself up. "A-Arigato!"

Natsu laughed and pat my head at my awkward outburst. My stomach churned at the sight of his grin, causing me to look away shyly. He seemed much nicer than last night. I didn't understand the sudden change of character.

"It's a good thing you are here though," He grinned and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Then I can keep an eye on you."

"E-Eh?" I asked and turned to face him. The same sadistic grin I had been introduced to yesterday was plastered on his face. "W-Why?"

"Because you're mine, of course." He licked his lips before crashing them against mine. My eyes widened, my ears filling with the gasps off the other students in the hallway. Natsu's arm wrapped itself tightly around my waist and the other caressed my cheek. He slithered his tongue in my mouth and tenderly sucked on mine. My mind was screaming for him to stop such a lewd act in the middle of this crowd, but my thoughts were so hazy from his scent and touch, I could barely move. He pulled away and pat me on the head again before walking off with two other guys behind him. They definitely looked amused by what just happened.

"Y-You and Natsu, Lu-chan?! I thought you just transferred?!" Levy gasped and started fanning herself. Mira held Erza up seeing as she was about to faint, mumbling something and her eyes swirling with confusion.

"I-I wouldn't say that... We aren't really acquainted." I mumbled, feeling my body shake as I held my head to gather my thoughts.

"You two sure seem to know each other." Mira smirked, an evil glint flashing in her eyes. I blushed and held my face in my hands.

"Tell us everything at lunch! I've never been more excited to hear a story!" Levy giggled and pulled me into the classroom.

"Cana! Juvia! Meet Lucy!" Levy chorused as shoved me in front of a drunk-looking brunette and an angry bluenette.

"Love rival!" Juvia scoffed and turned away, barely giving me a glance.

"You don't need to worry about her, Juvia. Lucy and Natsu were just making out in the hall. I can already imagine their children!" Mira squealed. Juvia turned back towards me and smiled.

"Then Juvia is glad to meet Lucy-san." She said. Cana gasped and grabbed my cheeks, facing me towards her.

"You mean _**the**_ Natsu Dragneel?!"

"I-I guess... I didn't know his last name." I said sheepishly through my squished mouth.

"Props! He's the hottest guy in this school! You're definitely my new favorite." She grinned, patting my cheeks until they were red by her accord.

"P-Please refrain from romantic displays during school..." Erza said as she finally got up, her dizzy composure still lingering.

"G-G-Gomenasai! I didn't mean for that to happen." I stuttered, feeling rather defeated by their comments. Way to make your first impression at school, Lucy.

"Lucy's going to spill at lunch." Levy said excitedly.

"Aww, I wanna hear now..." Cana whined and took a sip from something in a brown bag.

"We're just teasing, Lucy-chan. I can tell you're stressing out, but no need to worry." Mira winked, resting a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"A-Ah, thank you!" I piped happily, feeling the worry rise off my shoulders as the bell rang.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! And I just finished the anime Charlotte! I cried so much with the development omg Tomori and Yuu for life!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I had a writers block and I wasn't sure what to change or keep so I just worked on this until I got to the end and went back again and decided to keep it mostly the same heh cx But writers block is not an excuse for this story! I'll keep editing until I get to an arc moment and I'll make an actual arc reveals itself ╮(╯▽╰)╭ please enjoy! I'll definitely try updating a couple more chapters of this and I have Blood Bank in the works too (*´∇｀** ***)**

 **Chapter 3- Reveal Yourself**

* * *

I stood at the front of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to walk in and give me my seat assignment. As the students filed through the rows, I looked for the empty ones near my newly made friends. The majority already had respective seat partners, the only desk left was a seat behind Levy. I crossed my fingers, hoping I'd be able to claim the spot.

The two guys I saw with Natsu earlier today with walked in, snickering when their eyes landed on me before walking to the back of the class. Juvia stared at the tall raven haired male with hearts practically floating around her. The other guy had practically hundreds of piercings and long black hair. He ruffled Levy's hair as he passed her, which left the bluenette flustered with puffed up cheeks, before taking his seat next to Juvia's obvious crush.

"Good morning class!" The purple haired teacher chimed as she walked in with a bouncy attitude. She looked at me, seemingly confused before smiling brightly as she grasped my hands in hers. "You must be Heartfilia-san!"

"Y-Yes," I said back, shocked that a teacher would be so friendly with me. Usually they were all strict with high buns and wrinkled foreheads. Sensei acted as if though she were a newlywed expecting her first child any day now.

"Introduce yourself and I'll find you a seat." She smiled and stepped behind her desk to skim over the seating chart.

I nodded, turned towards the class at her instruction. I instantly felt nervous as the guys stared me down like animals and tainted the air with heavy, greedy auras.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Pleased to meet you all." I said with a smile and bowed politely.

"Laki-sensei! Let Heartfilia sit by us!" A random voice shouted out from the middle of the room. I blushed as everyone started an uproar about where I should sit.

"No she should sit over here!"

"Eh?! This is my seat, you ass!"

"You can move! Like hell if I care!"

"Bastard! The hell you just say?!" Two guys were about to punch each other before a flying pink slipper smacked them dramatically square in the middle of their faces.

"Oi! Don't make me get the Master! Heartfilia will take the seat behind McGarden and that had better be the end of it!" Laki-sensei shouted as she seethed with anger. I quickly scurried to my seat and sighed with happiness. Sitting behind Levy made me feel more at ease. There was a groan of disappointment that washed over the class as seats were taken again.

"Now that the issue is solved, let's-" Laki-sensei was cut off by the door suddenly sliding open. In stepped the man that made my heart beat a thousand times faster.

"Sorry I'm late, Laki-chan. I had a meeting with Makarov." Natsu said as he grinned sheepishly. His sharp canines poked out, nearly melting my cheeks off. Laki-sensei smacked his shoulder with her slipper and scowled.

"It's Laki-sensei! I've already told you to call me that. Just take your seat and let me do my job."

"Hai hai!" Natsu laughed and began to walk down the aisle, taking his seat next to me. I gulped as he turned his head in my direction. I felt my palms begin to get lamy as his blank gaze looked me over. I couldn't seem to look away, his eyes keeping me still. Before he turned away, he gave me a wink with his devilish grin that made my stomach uneasy.

Class continued on with Laki-sensei teaching, often throwing her shoes when someone interrupted the lesson or a laughing fit erupted from some of the students when she acted immature. The classroom had a nice energy flowing and everyone made it feel easy to fit in. Although, I did get continuous glares from some of the other girls.

The first half of our lessons passed without further issue and the bell rang for lunch. Mirajane quickly intercepted me as I retrieved my lunch, hauling me up to the roof along with her.

"So, Lucy-chan, how far have you and Natsu gone~?" Cana asked as she winked and looped her arm over my shoulders while everyone settled onto the concrete.

"Juvia wouldn't have expected Lucy-san to have already been acquainted with Natsu-san. He's known to be a playboy." Juvia said as she tossed an teru teru bozu shaped hot dog into her mouth.

"As the student council president I should warn you that PDA in the halls is an extreme violation of our school rules. Seeing as it was Natsu, I'm not that surprised it happened." Erza spoke confidently with a heavy red blush.

"Hurry up, Lu-chan. I haven't heard a good story in a while." Levy said and pouted as she nibbled on a rice ball.

"Well I found him yesterday in an alley all beat up and unconscious so I took him into my apartment to dress his wounds. Nothing really happened..." I said nervously and grimaced under their devious smirks.

"Don't lie to us, Lucy-chan." Mira said with a dark expression. A shiver went down my back and I put my hands up in defense.

"W-We kissed..." I looked in the other direction and pouted as a blush crept across my cheeks.

"Did your hips hurt this morning, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, Cana snickering along with her.

"Eh? What do you mean, Levy-chan?" I asked and tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Do you think he did it?" Mira whispered to Cana.

"I can smell the innocence still lingering. Natsu definitely hasn't done it yet." Cana whispered back.

"Natsu's well known for using girls. I wouldn't want him breaking your heart to be one of your high school experiences." Erza smiled solemnly and pat my shoulder.

"Juvia has seen Natsu-san with a bunch of other girls too. Lucy-san might be a love rival, but be careful." Juvia said, agreeing with Erza.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said and started eating my own lunch. A frown adorned my lips at the new information I was given. I wouldn't let myself become further infatuated with Natsu. My feelings would be nipped at the bud before I found myself swooning over a jerk.

 **~000~**

School ended in the blink of an eye. I got along surprisingly well with the others as we had more time to talk and Juvia seemed to think less of me as her love rival. Natsu hadn't bothered with me the rest of the day, keeping my mind all but at ease. Was is wrong to want his attention? I knew he was bad news but I couldn't pull my thoughts from him. I was walking out of the school gates alone before I heard someone shout for me. I turned around and a couple girls from my class were running towards me. Jenny and Karen, was it?

"Heartfilia-san! Could you help us in the equipment room real quick?" Karen asked, flipping her lime green hair over her shoulder.

"Please! We can't lift this box and need another person." Jenny said as she beckoned me forward with a sweet pout on her lips.

"Oh, sure!" I smiled and followed them behind the school. I felt happy for being asked to help. Making friends seemed much easier than I had made it out to be. We walked for a short while before coming up to the equipment room.

"It's just in here." They smiled and opened the door. I walked in first, oblivious to the wicked smirks they flashed. I noticed a figure standing in the corner, staring me down as if I were his next meal.

"Jenny, Karen! I didn't actually think you'd do it." He laughed and stepped towards me. I took a step back and looked at the two girls that stood outside of the small room.

"Anything for you, Dobengal-sama." Jenny giggled.

"It sucks for you, Heartfilia. Next time think about messing with Natsu-sama like that in front of us." Karen scoffed and swung the door shut. There was silence after the bang of the metal door sounded and the only light came in from a barely open window. I looked back at the stranger with fearful eyes and gripped my bag strap tightly.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" I asked as my legs began to shake.

"Don't be scared. We're going to have a little fun is all." Dobengal grinned and pushed me onto my back. I yelped as he climbed on top of me and held my arms over my head. He ripped open my shirt, buttons flying in all directions.

"H-Hey! Get off! I don't want this!" I shouted and thrashed around. He slapped me across the face and held my chin tightly.

"Shut up, bitch! If you don't want to get hurt, be obedient." He said and forcefully slammed his lips onto mine. His touch was slimy and made my insides squirm with discomfort. I kept my mouth shut tightly as he tried to push his tongue in. He harshly squeezed my breast, causing me to gasp and give him access. This kiss felt nothing like Natsu's. I felt cold and emotionless unlike the hot and passionate feeling the pinkette filled me with.

"Your breasts are really soft, y'know." He grinned as he pulled away, grabbing one again. I tried my best to suppress my moans as his hands began to wander. "C'mon Lucy. At least act like you enjoy this."

"I won't, you pervert." I scowled and spit in his face. He angrily wiped the saliva away and glared at me.

"You're going to regret that." He growled, bringing down his face to bite down my stomach. I thrashed my legs around to try and throw him off, but he sat firmly on them. His hands ran up my inner thigh and I looked down in horror.

"Someone h-help!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Took you long enough." The door screeched open, a deep voice erupting from the other side. The sunlight blocked my vision from seeing the face of my savior, but the voice rang with familiarity.

"Dragneel? What are you doing here?" Dobengal asked as he pulled away from . I opened my eyes and looked up at the door. Natsu was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed and an angry expression clearly on his face.

"You're touching my property," Natsu hissed, his leg swinging around to kick Dobengal off of me. He walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Touch her again and I'll make sure you're dead."

He swiftly punched him in the face, knocking the brunette unconscious. He dropped the culprit into a cart of basketballs before scoffing and wiping his hands. I quickly sat up and gripped my uniform closer to me. Natsu kneeled down to my level and slid his hands over my cheeks.

"W-What are you-" I was cut off by his lips suddenly on mine. His tongue ran across mine, my mind going blank as the heat overcame my senses. His lips flew south, leaving hickeys and bite marks on my pale skin. His mouth felt hot against me, keeping me from collecting my thoughts.

"Where else did he touch you?" Natsu growled with a sharp glare. I blushed and looked away from his onyx eyes.

"W-Why does that matter?" I whispered and let out a moan as he began to lick the side of my thigh. I grabbed his shoulders and struggled to keep myself composed as he began to trail farther up. My mind screamed for me to wake up and break from this trance before he could go any further.

"Natsu...stop!" I yelled and pushed him away from me. He stared at me with wide eyes, shocked by my outburst. I panted heavily and sat up, covering myself with the shreds of my shirt as he stood up.

"Next time don't follow girls you don't know behind the school." Natsu stared daggers at me and turned to walk out.

* * *

 **So leave a comment, ne~? I really want feedback so I know what you'd like to see develop!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! My next edit XD I wanted to finish asap because the new arc starts after this chapter and I'm still trying to figure out what should happen soooo y'all deserved this (´∀｀** **) I have a feeling I may disappear while I'm trying to figure out the new chapter hehe**

 **Chapter 4- Magnolia**

* * *

oday was a weekend. I didn't have anything to do around the house, so I planned to go out and explore the town. I made myself a small breakfast of rice, dried mackerel, and miso soup. The weather was supposed to be cloudy with a slight chance of rain therefore giving me a chance to breakout my favorite fall outfit.

I twirled in front of my mirror and looked at myself to make sure I was as neatly put together as I could be. I wore a black long sleeved shirt with a navy blue pea coat, a black skirt, leggings, a white knit beanie, and brown boots. I put my hair into twin pigtails and grabbed my brown over-the-shoulder purse before skipping out my door, ready to venture Magnolia.

I first headed towards the bookstore Levy had told me about and found it on the corner only a few blocks away from my apartment. I stepped into the building and was immediately hit with the aroma of paper and ink, the two best scents in the world.

"Welcome to our store!" A familiar voice said from behind the counter. I turned to see Levy waving rapidly at me and Cana nodding in my direction.

"You guys work here?" I asked as I approached them.

"Yeah, my aunt owns the store. What brings you here?" Levy smiled as she leaned over the front counter.

"I wanted to get to know the town a bit more, and I couldn't wait to come here after you recommended it to me." I replied, taking in the small but fully stocked bookstore. The walls were made from wood, a bright yellow paint covering them. There were book shelves lined up in the center of the room on top of a dark brown hardwood floor. About five were spaced apart with shelves lining the walls around them. A small staircase led up towards a loft, where I assumed more books were kept, with a possible seating area.

"Thanks for visiting. I run a side business, in case you're looking to get your fortune told." Cana said slyly as she took her attention away from her chipped nail polish.

"F-Fortune telling?" I snickered at the absurd idea. She grinned and nodded excitedly before she began flipping through a stack of tarot cards.

"I could give you a reading if you'd like," The brunette smirked as she laid down three cards in front of me. "Never been known to give a false reading."

"I think I'm good, Cana. It's no fun thinking about what may or may not be lying ahead of me." I smiled and pushed the cards back towards her. A pout crossed her face as she began to sulk, drinking from a strange bottle in a paper bag.

"Cana! No drinking on the job!" Levy scolded, swatting the 'fortune teller' on the head before ripping the bag from her grip.

"Eh?! You drink?" I asked curiously as she whined, sticking out her tongue as she pulled out a small liquor bottle from her back pocket.

"I'm always drunk, Lucy. Have the alcohol tolerance of a sixty year old man." She smirked, downing the brown liquid in a quick second, signing happily before fishing out another one. I sweatdropped at the action, turning to see Levy shaking her head in disappointment.

"Since you came out of your way to visit, please have this book on the house," Levy smiled and handed me a somewhat thick hardcover book. "It's a popular book by Melon-sensei. We just restocked his newest issue."

"No way! I've been waiting for this book to come out for forever! Thanks Levy-chan!" I squealed and leaned over the counter to wrap my arms around her.

"Get going before it gets any later. There's a lot more for you to see, Magnolia's pretty big." Cana said and began to push me out.

"See you on Monday, Lu-chan! We can plan to show you around some next weekend!" Levy beamed and waved before I stepped outside.

"Sounds great!" I agreed with her and smiled as Cana closed the door with a sloppy grin.

I huffed and placed the book in my bag before heading down the street once again.

A banner was hung in between streets hosting what seemed to be a farmers market. I decided to venture down the road, being able to enjoy the samples and creations they offered. The fruits were extremely ripe, the vegetables fresh, and the desserts sweeter. The kind old people who ran the stands handed me free produce saying I should 'stay healthy' and 'keep my figure for the young men'. The streets were filled with happy family's, random businessmen and women, groups of friends, and various couples.

A sudden drop of water hit my head and I looked up. The clouds had gathered and blocked out the little sunlight there had been. I quickly looked for an overhang to hide under as a light rain formed, finding one that was placed over a sign that read 'Ochitsu Hoshi'. The sign held stars and cute lettering that intrigued me greatly.

"What a kawaii café..." I said and opened the door. The bell chimed and my nose was immediately hit with a wonderful coffee and sugary scent. I was instantly met with someone bowing in front of me, their orange shaggy hair staring me in the face.

"Welcome to our store, Hime-sama." The boy with spiky orange hair greeted me. I smiled sheepishly as he stood straight, his sharp eyes twinkling with mischief behind his black rimmed glasses.

"T-Thanks..." I said, rocking awkwardly on the balls of my feet.

"Take a seat anywhere you'd like." He said and pointed his thumb into the seating area. There were very few customers sitting amongst the restaurant, mostly elders with a few groups of girlfriends randomly seated. I took a seat at the bar up front, the megane waiter handing me a menu.

"My name's Loke. I'll be your waiter for today." He grinned. I nodded with quirk of my lips and stared down at the menu. Everything looked so good, I wasn't sure what to choose from. Items ranged from strawberry cake to chocolate sodas and caramel mousse.

"Can I have a strawberry milkshake?" I asked and handed back the menu. Loke dipped his head and winked before walking into the kitchen. I took my time observing the decor of the restaurant and marveled in its glory. The walls were a deep teal, the floors a light blue and yellow tiles. There was a range of small and large booths laid out in the room, the seats a bright yellow and the tables were a glossy cherry wood. The smell was somehow nostalgic the longer I sat in the fragrance. I had the smallest feeling that I'd been here before.

"So what's your name?" I jumped at the sudden question. I looked back over the counter and stared into the hazel eyes of my waiter.

"L-Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I said and scooted back in my seat to try and regain my personal space.

"Heartfilia?" He asked, sounding slightly surprised. I nodded and he turned towards the kitchen door. "Oi! Aquarius! Could you come out here real quick?!"

An angry looking woman with blue hair burst through the door with a glare on her face. "What the hell do you want?!"

I shrieked slightly at her sudden outburst and shrunk back when her glare turned towards me. Her expression suddenly changed to one of shock and she cautiously came towards me.

"Lucy... You're the spitting image of your mother…" She said with a forlorn look.

"Eh? You knew my mother?" I asked, surprised by her words.

"We were best friends in highschool. I even took care of you back when you were little," She smirked. "You couldn't take a bath without getting water all over me."

"Oh, well thank you for taking care of me and my mother." I smiled. She nodded with a slight smile before walking back into the kitchen.

"Aquarius owns the place with her husband, Scorpio." Loke said and set down my drink in front of me. I listened to him as I took small sips of my milkshake.

"Wow, this is really good!" I said and took another sip for good measure.

"Surprisingly Scorpio's recipe." He said and leaned towards me on the counter. His eyes were a mix of emotions and I wasn't able to tell what he was thinking.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked and looked at him skeptically.

"You don't remember me?" He asked with a small frown.

"I just met you today..."

"We used to play when we were younger! Aquarius took me over all the time y'know." Loke said with a pout.

"You and Aquarius are related?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's my aunt. My parents are away on business most of the time so I stay with her and Scorpio." I nodded and slowly drank my milkshake. His eyes stayed on me in an intense stare, as if he were trying to telepathically insert himself into my subconscious.

"I only had one friend as a kid and his name was Sting. Besides him I never talked to anyone else, sorry." I said and kept the straw between my lips.

"You must've had a traumatic accident that made you forget me! Let me love you enough and your memories soon shall return!" With that, Loke hopped over the counter and pulled me into his grasp, squeezing my chest into his face. I struggled to pull myself away, feeling something inside me snap as I became frustrated.

"Lucy kick!" I shouted as I roundhouse kicked him square in the chin. The feeling of my foot making contact with his face gave me the sense of deja vu. He gagged and fell backwards at impact. I thought that he had fallen unconscious until he suddenly got back up and grinned.

"You used to always do that to me." He laughed wholeheartedly, ignoring the forming bruise.

"Sorry I don't remember more." I said and laughed along with him. We spent the rest of my time in the restaurant trying to get me remember things from my childhood. Although nothing gave me the slightest feeling that Loke and I had ever met before, I couldn't help but feel comfortable when talking to him, despite his flirtatious attitude. Before I knew it, the rain had let up and sun had set, the clock reading five before seven o'clock.

"I think I should be going now." I said as I looked at the time on my phone, stretching out of my seat.

"Do you want me to walk you home? Its pretty dark out." Loke offered with a small smile.

"It's okay, I only live a few blocks from here. Besides I'm capable of handling myself." I giggled and stared at the ice pack he held against his chin.

"Let me give you my number in case anything happens." He said and grabbed my phone, holding it parallel to his to exchange information.

"Promise I will." I smiled and waved before walking out. The streets seemed more lively at night and slightly dangerous seeing as there were multiple male parties on the prowl. I kept to myself and followed my footsteps from earlier today. I tried to remember certain buildings I had walked by, but it did no good seeing as I strangely ended up in a club district. Drunk guys stumbled along the sidewalk, smokers stood against alleyway, hookers jumped into cars or roamed around looking for their next target, and there were still hoards of men wandering the streets. The next road over looked to be near Levy's bookstore so I quickly headed towards it.

"Natsu~! When are we going to stop? We haven't had a chance to play in a while." I heard a girl whine loudly. I looked ahead of me and saw none other than the scary pinkette that made my stomach twist uncomfortably. Seeing him dressed in a t-shirt, leather jacket, and jeans made me think that he'd be able to pull off any outfit. There was a girl with long white hair pressing herself against him in a provocative manner. Her expression was flustered and she had crudely tried to feel up his body in public.

"I already told you to leave. Stop clinging to me, Angel." Natsu scowled at the mystery woman. I quickly turned my vision towards the ground and briskly walked passed the two, trying to go unnoticed. I had walked a ways away and finally felt my heartbeat slow down.

"There's no reason to be so nervous..." I sighed. My chest felt strangely heavy throughout my observation of the scene. Seeing that girl on him made me frown unknowingly. He was a player, so something like that shouldn't be strange to come upon.

"I thought that was you, Lucy. You look cute in casual clothes." An all too familiar voice spoke up. I felt a hand on my arm, forcing me to stop and face the person I tried to avoid.

"O-Oh, u-umm… thank you." I blushed at the comment. He smirked, chuckling at my reaction.

"Why didn't you stop me? I would have been glad to be noticed by you." Natsu asked, bending forward to level our eye contact.

"I-I didn't have a reason to..." I mumbled and pouted, looking in an opposite direction. I internally cursed myself for not being able to keep a proper composure. His hand jerked my chin, forcing me to stare back at him.

"I wanted to enjoy your company. It's no fair that you ignored me." He hissed, leaning forward so that our lips were mere inches apart, his hot breath fanning over my cheeks.

"N-No! Stop it!" I shouted and pushed him away. He looked at me with a slight grimace and I could practically feel see the anger flashing in his eyes.

"The hell is that about?"

"I'm not yours to touch! Just leave me alone, Natsu." I frowned quickly and ran away before he could stop me.

* * *

 **Ooooooo I wonder what could happen next cx I really do heh but feedback please! I tried to make Nastu seem nicer because he does have a genuine interest in Lucy but he's a little forceful in his ways ╮(╯▽╰)╭ and I hope Lucy doesn't seem like she's into Nasty because she shouldn't really be at the moment**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh I'm so sorry I've been gone for like ever since like all at school I was doing was writing so I barely had time to work on anything (/_;) and I told some people that my mafia fanfictions would get updated buuuuuuut that may take a little longer due to the fact that it will cuz yeah but I'll try my best cuz I miss updating so much (┯_┯) I hope you love this! I really tried and I decided to cut out Totomaru if any of you remember the other version.**

 **Chapter 5- Angel**

* * *

Trudging through the gates of the school, I noticed more eyes on my back as I made my way through the front yard, ignoring the chatty whispers from other students, few calling out to me and wishing me a good morning. The incident with Natsu spread my name around the school in less than a day. The whole situation was unnerving, it felt like Natsu was using me to his advantage because I was the new girl.

As I grew more uncomfortable walking through the front of the school, I noticed Erza's unmistakable scarlet hair in the crowd. I quickly made my way towards her before I lost myself in the sea of students.

"Erza! Ohayo!" I shouted as I caught up with her.

"Oh, good morning Lucy. Did you have a good weekend?" She asked as we walked to our lockers.

"It was fun," I said, thinking back to my afternoon. "I found this cute restaurant and they have really good strawberry milkshakes."

"S-Strawberry? Did they happen to have strawberry cake too?" Erza asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I-I think so. I'll make sure to take you sometime." I laughed as she smiled and nodded like a child on Christmas morning, incoherently mumbling about how much cake she could get. Erza and I made our way into the classroom and met with Cana, Levy, and Juvia waiting in the back.

"Hey Lu-chan, Erza. Good morning!" Levy greeted us as we walked in.

"Juvia had the best weekend! Juvia found out where Gray-sama works!" Juvia giggled and spun around loosely.

"I can't believe you would have gone into a store like that in the first place." Levy shook her head with a small pout on her lips.

"Cana-chan's cards told Juvia to! And Juvia was very happy that she did!" Juvia sighed as she began to lose herself in thought.

"I'm lost… Where does he work?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"A host club! Juvia's wonderful Gray-sama treated her so nicely, especially when Juvia said she would keep his secret!"

"Cana! That wasn't an appropriate place to send Juvia. What were you thinking?" Erza asked sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was the cards! You can't blame me. At least Juvia got what she wanted. That's what I was working towards." The brunette whined as she sunk into her seat.

"What did Juvia get?" Mira asked as she popped into the small circle. Juvia excitedly grasped her hands and squealed.

"Juvia and Gray-sama now share a wonderful secret! Gray-sama is such a great host, Juvia can't wait to spend more time with him." Juvia sighed lovingly as she leaned against Mira for support.

"It's always good to see Juvia so excited!" Mira chidded, petting the love dazed blunette as she daydreamed about her perfect person.

"Just tell us if you need help with this at some point." I gave a half smile and took my seat as the bell rang. My eyes stayed glued to the door as students flooded through the doors. Everyone came in, including Natsu's jerky friends. But there was no sign of the pink haired delinquent. I felt somewhat slightly disappointed, but I looked at his absence as a good thing. I wouldn't have to face him after yesterday.

"Alright class, let's begin." Laki-sensei said, starting the days lesson. I spent most of the class time staring out the window and letting my mind wander back to my day spent with Loke. It was strange how he said we spent time together during most of our childhood, but I had no recollection of him whatsoever. No one was there for me, aside from Sting, but we had met when I was seven. After the death of my mother.

"Does anyone know where Dragneel is?" Laki-sensei asked as we worked silently on the worksheets she handed to us.

"He hasn't been here all morning. Isn't he just absent?" Someone from the class pointed out in question.

"Fullbuster, Redfox. Where's the Dragneel kid?" Sensei asked and pointed her slipper at them threateningly.

"Calm it sensei, like I'd know." Redfox, I think, said and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his desk.

"Flame brain said he'd be in the infirmary. He's sleeping off a head cold." The other one, probably Fullbuster, snickered.

"Can someone go get that bastard? He's skipped enough of my classes." She growled and threw her slipper angrily at the door. It flew straight through the thick paper and smacked loudly against the opposite wall, causing everyone to shrink back into their seats.

"Why do you even care Laki-sensei? It's not the first time he's ditched." Someone squeaked as her glare shifted over the desks.

"Because all my students need to be present! For that matter all male students need to be here and not pretend to be part of the class when they made a clear commitment to be a part of our class!" She screamed, her hand gripping her podium as her knuckles turned white, angry tears streaming down her face. A majority of the female students quickly rushed to comfort Laki-sensei while the boys hung back and huddled together for protection.

"Lucy, can you go talk to Natsu? I'm sure it'd cheer up Laki-sensei." Mirajane asked while she passed the purple haired teacher some tissues.

"U-Umm..." I didn't want to reject the request but I didn't want to willingly visit Natsu either.

"O-Onegai Heartfilia-san." Laki-sensei mumbled as Mira blew her nose.

"H-Hai." I cringed at the sight before getting up. I started down the hall and towards the infirmary, feeling my palms moisten. I had established what boundaries should be addressed between the two of us last night, although I hadn't given him a chance to respond.

"Excuse m-" I was cut short after sliding the nurse's door open, choking slightly at the sight in front of me. Natsu was sitting on one of the bed's, while a girl with hair as white as Mirajane's was perched on his lap, her shirt unbuttoned. Her fingers were stopped halfway in the middle of undoing his own buttons.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked, his onyx eyes staring blankly at me, a bored frown placed on his lips.

"L-Laki-sensei wanted you in class." I said and looked away as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, the feeling of disgust centering in the pit of my stomach.

"He's not going to be able to make it. Now run along, little girl. I bet your virgin eyes couldn't handle what we're about to do." The white haired girl snickered as she slid her finger down Natsu's chest.

"Shut it, Angel. No one said you could talk." An angry glare replacing his look as it shifted to the girl in his lap. The shock hit me with a small gasp, I had recognized that name. He was with her the other night as well.

"S-Sorry for interrupting you two." I said quickly before slamming the door closed and returned to the classroom empty handed. By the time I walked back in the classroom, Laki-sensei seemed to have calmed down significantly. Although she was crying out a story about her and her boyfriend to some of the girls.

"Hey, Lu-chan. Any luck with Natsu?" Levy asked as I sat back in my seat.

"U-Um, no, not really. He was insistent on staying asleep." I laughed her question off before turning back to my worksheet.

The first half of classes seemed like they lasted forever, not like I was paying attention much anyways. Natsu ended up not coming back at all. Laki-sensei felt better after talking out her problems, but would lash out when one of the boys made an honest mistake. Thinking back to the sight of the two of them on the nurse's bed made my stomach churn uncomfortably.

 **~000~**

"Lu-chan, why are you spacing out?" Levy asked as she poked my cheek with her chopstick.

"Lucy-san didn't hear the story about Gray-sama." Juvia said and pouted.

"Is everything okay, Lucy?" Mirajane asked. I looked up from my bento box and stared at them with a blank gaze.

"I caught him with some other girl in the infirmary." I mumbled as I picked at my food.

"Oho, did you catch a glimpse of his junk?" Cana smirked as she leaned over, earning a slap to the back of her head and a glare delivered by Mirajane.

"Cana! That's unnecessary!" She scolded and took her paper bag hidden drink as punishment.

"Natsu's such a jerk. He had no right to toy with you, Lu-chan." Levy grumbled as she took an angry sip from her juice box.

"We shouldn't have let him screw with your emotions in the first place. You can punch me if you're upset." Erza said, puffing out her chest as if she were welcoming the oncoming hit. I politely declined the offer.

"Juvia is also sorry for Lucy-san." Juvia said, leaning over to wrap her arms around me.

"Don't worry, Lucy. We'll get him out of your head with the best way I know how." Mira smiled and clapped her hands together.

 **~000~**

"I didn't know that you knew about this place too, Mira." I said as I stared up at the familiar star themed sign of 'Ochitsu Hoshi'.

"I used to work here so I get discounts every so often." She smiled as we shuffled through the door.

"Welcome, beautiful princesses, to our wonderful café." Loke greeted us with a deep bow.

"Good to see you again, Loke." Mira said to the orange haired waiter before brushing past him.

"Always a pleasure, Mira. Especially when you bring such attractive ladies with you." Loke smirked as he trailed behind us.

"I'm sure you know to keep your distance, Loke." Erza said sharply, making the waiter swiftly shrink back.

"H-Hai, Erza." He coughed awkwardly and flashed a small smile as we were seated in a corner booth. "Good to see you again, Lucy."

"I didn't think Lucy and Loke already knew each other. Seems like you get around a lot." Cana wiggled her brow and nudged my side lightly.

"I was gladly given a wonderful conversation with the princess over the weekend." Loke grinned and lifted my hand to kiss it lightly.

"Loke said he knew me when we were kids, but I don't remember much of it." I said sheepishly as he passed out our menus.

"If I knew Loke back then, I would've hid it deep in my consciousness too." Levy giggled, enticing the rest of us to join her.

"Oi, that's so mean, Levy-san. Console me, Hime-sama." Loke whined as he slunked down on his knees and dropped his head in my lap. I giggled at his childish antics and pat his head as he proceeded to fake cry.

"Oho, well if it isn't the little blondie from earlier. Need the waiter boy to comfort you after watching Natsu and I together? I wouldn't be surprised." The white haired vixen snickered as she stood in front of our table. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a moment to look nastily at the smirking Angel.

"Excuse me?" Erza asked with a sharp, dark eyed glare.

"I'm not here to start a fight with you, kaichou. Just reminding the sweet Heartfilia girl where her place in our school is." She smiled, her voice dripping with obvious hatred.

"And where would that be?" Mira scowled with an angry pout on her lips.

"Away from Natsu. I heard about your little show in the hallway the other day. He's mine, understand? You can have this filthy animal instead." Angel said, staring me down with a heated gaze. Loke quickly moved from his position next to me to stand in Angel's way, pushing her away from our table.

"Please remove yourself from our shop. Ugly women like you aren't allowed here." Loke growled fiercely as he got in her face.

"Excuse me?! You don't have the right to throw me out!" Angel cried out, twisting her face uncomfortably as the other patrons in the café turned to look at the commotion.

"Actually, he does. Now leave before I make you." Aquarius hissed from behind the counter as she stabbed a kitchen knife into the wooden surface. The white haired girl swallowed roughly, her eyes bouncing back and forth between the angry eyes and fuming people before stomping her foot and begrudgingly looked towards me.

"Watch your back, Blondie." Angel grumbled before swiftly exiting through the door.

"You guys didn't have to get so mad… I barely even got in a word." I said shyly as the tension in the air decreased.

"You're our friend so we'll defend you when some idiot tries to assert her bullshit dominance over you." Cana smirked, throwing her arm over my shoulder.

"Cana-chan didn't say anything like Erza-san or Mira-san." Juvia pointed out.

"Well Erza and Mira are better at saying what we're all thinking." Cana said as she stuck her tongue out towards her.

"I'm just glad to have been able to help." Mira shined a sickly sweet smile, although a chill ran down my back at the sight of it.

"It was instinct, Lucy. You can punch me if you wanted to tell her off." Erza said as she rolled up her sleeve to give me a clear shot of her shoulder.

"That's never necessary, Erza." Levy sweat dropped.

"Thank you, though. I wouldn't have known how to handle that." I smiled at them, returned by grins of their own.

"Don't forget about me," Loke said while getting on one knee and taking my hand in his. "I'll always protect you, my princess."

"T-Thank you, Loke." I laughed awkwardly, trying to shake him off my side before going back to look at the menu.

* * *

 **I hope that was long enough or didn't seem to fast :/ Sorry I worry too much but I promise I'll try to get out more soon (^^ゞ Um so watch Miraculous Ladybug and I'll I've you forever! I miss your reviews wonderful children (ᵕ≀ ̠ᵕ ) I'm more done with the next chapter of Blood Bank SOO look forward to that cuz I feel like writing a lemon!**


	6. SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT DONT IGNORE ME

**Hey doods, so it's been for fucking ever I know I SUCK**

 **DOn't not read this I mean it cuz I got some shit to say**

 **so I was kinda gonna ignore this and work on my other stories**

 **But I was so in the mood to write with an aggressive Natsu so I decided to pick it up again**

 **Literally, haven't done shit since 2016 MAJOR FEELS BAD**

 **SO I'm just gonna take down these chapters after I've retouched them so its all gucci**

 **that doesn't mean it'll take forever for shit to be put up again, I'm seriously gonna focus on it rn, not worry about any other story. I was kind of blocked on them anyhow**

 **okay so**

 **LONG STORY SHORT**

 **I am reposting this story**

 **yall who follow it should hit up the new link for it and follow it**

 **umm so yeah Happy New Years, Imma def still be here, NaLu is life**

 **Like not all at once tho, but in bits while I have like a couple more chapters written or something**

 **I don't wanna be consistent then yall are like wtf lmao**

 **I'm always here writing or checking emails so don't be afraid to hit a homie UP**


End file.
